defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of Dawn
Overview Legacy of Dawn is an Alliance side roleplaying guild, formed in march 2011. It is led by Eloresh Silversmith, with the officers being Arathoran Dawnbringer and Khendran Ironhand. The guild is based on a brotherhood of knights errant, fighting the Forsaken and the Horde in general wherever needed. The guilds main base of operations is always located somewhere in Lordaeron, but the Order does come to Ironforge, Stromgarde, Stormwind and other cities when necessary. The guild's webpage is located in http://www.wix.com/dbrealm/legacyofdawn#. Birth of the Order The Order of Legacy of Dawn was created after the dissolve of the Broken Sword, in Aerie Peak. Commander Eloresh Silversmith, one of the masters of the Broken Sword, summoned five men he trusted to a meeting, where he told of them about his intention to fight the Forsaken, and bring hope for Lordaeronians. He told them of the brotherhood of knights he intended to create, and offered them a place within it. All five men who Eloresh had called for the meeting agreed to join, and pledged their unwavering loyalty and support to the Orders struggle against the undead. At the time, the Order was small and would have not been able to withstand pressure from the Forsaken military, so a plan was made to instead damage their supplylines and strike at locations behind the frontlines. To do this, the few members of the Order set up a camp hidden in Tirisfal, and lived there with strict rules that demanded every member to hide with the best of their abilities. Even with the Orders memberbase growing, the camp and the rules are still being used. Activities The Order believes in the new dawn of Lordaeron, and seeks almost constant conflict with the Forsaken to fulfill this goal. The knights of the brotherhood endlessly scout the Tirisfal Forests to gain precious information of the Forsaken military, and to seek areas to be targetted in attacks. In addition to the actual combat, the Order also trains its members in the ways of the knighthood, believeing honor, loyalty, tenacity and sacrifice are the values a Lordaeronian knight should have. To train their members, the brotherhood has a strict code of conduct enforced on their members until they are officially knighted with the appropriate ceremonies. Should a squire be considered ready for knighting, he will be required to complete a task by himself, with no aid from others, while he follows the code of conduct. swear an oath infront of his or her comrades, in a cathedral or chapel on Lordaerons ground. The Knight's Oath I swear my neverending and unwavering loyalty to my comrades, to the Order, and to Lordaeron. I swear that I will always act honorably towards our allies, friends and enemies alike, and never forsake the code of conduct we live by. I swear I will always be tenacious, never forsake our cause, and never forsake Lordaeron. I swear to honor the sacrifices made by my comrades, those fallen in battle, and those to fall in battle. And I swear, that I will sacrifice my own life if it is needed to uphold our values. I swear this infront of you, my brothers and sisters. I swear this on Lordaerons ground, which is holy to us. I swear that I will do what I can to see Lordaeron reborn, and that I will never break this sacred oath. Organisation and ranks The Order has no actual ranking system, due to being a brotherhood and instead the guildranks are used as a way to show the trust the Master Knight places on that individual. Squire and all Knight ranks are considered actual ranks that show if the member has gone through the training, but the variations of the Knight rank only imply trust since all members are considered equal. Master Knight - Eloresh Silversmith Guildmaster, undisputed leader of the brotherhood. Virtuous Knight – Khendran Ironhand, Arathoran Dawnbringer Officers. They are the Master Knights most trusted advisors and aides. Veteran Knight Veterans of the Order. They have proven themselves as trustworthy men and women in the eyes of the Master Knight. Knight Knighted men and women of the Order. They have proven their valor and loyalty in combat, but are yet to show if it's lasting. Squire Squires in training to become knights. They still have to prove themselves in the eyes of the Master Knight. Newcomer New recruits who have not yet brought forth their will to go through the training and become a knight. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Category:Guilds